


Snow and Winds

by BendMakeFic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Old ass story gets finsished???, Other, it's more likely than you think.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: A strange encounter for a Zubat saves his life...





	Snow and Winds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Picture Prompt. I found a pic of Suicune [here: https://www.deviantart.com/aerosocks/art/Suicune-305219132 ] and thought, hey what if I made a story based on the pic?

Suicune made a quiet chuckle. He had heard the sound of the brush rustling. He knew another Pokemon had been following him for a while. “You can come out now. There is nothing to fear.” The head of a Zubat popped out of the bush, it was cold and shivering. “S-S-S-Sorry…. I.. N-N-No one ever w-w-wants to be near m-m-me so I hid…” Suicune stepped over, leaving trails in the snow. “Whatever could have brought you to such a cold area? Small Pokemon such as yourself do not belong in this cold harsh area.” The Zubat lifted it's head to him. “T-T-The wind blew me h-h-here… I’m not v-v-very strong…” “Well,” said Suicune, gently picking the small bat pokemon up with his mouth and setting them in his mane, “I’ll just have to keep you warm til we get back to a much more fitting area for you.” The Zubat was surprised by this act of kindness, it's reputation was always bad among trainers and other Pokemon. And yet, no other than a legendary was helping them. They soon were cozy and warm now, instead of being in the harsh and cold winds. It yawned, soon falling asleep, not knowing just how much this encounter would affect its life.

 

\-----  
It has been at least a week or two since this happened…. I haven’t seen Suicune since. My trainer, that caught me not long after that, never uses me. The nickname he gave me… What was it again? Oh yea. Zeo… I may as well keep it. It’s better than no name at all right? Well… After the incident, it wasn’t long before my trainer released me, calling me weak and a waste of space…. And I was stuck again, in a frozen area. It was so cold… But I was stronger now. I just needed to stay alive long enough to find him again.. My friend… My only friend. I have too. I have to find him. It’s so cold… Everything’s going dark… I.. I’m so weak…

It wasn’t long before Zeo, the Zubat, had fainted. Luckily for them, Suicune had appeared just in time. He had sensed Zeo was nearby, and in danger. He quickly grabbed him and ran off as fast as the harsh winds that froze Zeo. It took him a few hours before he arrived at a cave, perfect for the duo. Suicune padded in, only the other legendary beasts knew where this cave was, it was their home, and only they have ever been there until now. 

Zeo woke up, warm healed and feeling that there was another Pokemon nearby. They looked, seeing that Suicune was to their left, curled up and asleep. Zeo looked around, seeing the items in the cave which consisted of a fire pit that seemed to be constantly lit, a few moss beds and a small pool of water with steam rising from it. They flew over to the pool, leaning close and putting the tip of their wing in it. Zeo smiled, and climbed in, letting the warm water heat him up and relax him. They had never felt so comfortable or happy.

Not too long after, Suicune lifted his head, looking around before spotting Zeo in the pool and chuckling.”I see you’re awake my little friend.” Zeo chuckled as well. “Yea, this is a nice warm pool you got here. This cave is amazing.” Suicune stood up, heading over and sitting by the pool. “It’s where I live, and my brothers visit me every once in awhile.” Zeo smiled brightly. “Wow… That’s so neat… Oh uh.. I have a name now, sir.” They climbed out of the pool, shaking off the water. “My ex-trainer named me Zeo..” “Ex-trainer?” Suicune lifted an eyebrow. “He released me… It’s why I was out there.” Zeo flew over to Suicune, landing on his head. “Well..” Suicune huffed. “If I find him, he’ll be VERY sorry.” “Oh don’t bother with it… It doesn’t matter now, since I’m with you.” Zeo nudged him lightly with his head. “Say, Suicune? Do you think you can help me be stronger? I want to be the strongest, I want to be even stronger than you!” Suicune let off a small smile. “Of course I’ll help you, Zeo. But we’re going to have to travel to get to an ideal training area.” Zeo tilted their head. “How far will we have to go?” “It shall take almost a week to get there, we should start now that you’re awake and ready.” Zeo nodded and flew up. “Yea! I’ll be stronger than even the God of Pokemon!” Suicune chuckled at the small Zubat, getting up. “Yes, you will. Come, we have much work to do.”

\----

It was a long and perilous journey before they reached the training area. A mountain top. And by that time, Zeo was almost a Golbat. He was stronger but not strong enough. So Suicune trained him, through icey cold winds and hard blizzards. But soon, Zeo adapted to the this cold condition and was faster than most would expect from a small level 19 Zubat. His health on the other hand… It was quite low so they could never train long. Suicune grew worried by this so one day, he left while Zeo slept. He traveled all across the regions, finding other Pokemon who helped him find as many items as he needed. It was days before he came back and when he did…. Zeo was hiding in some tall grass, sobbing. You could tell he hadn’t moved one bit. 

“My dear Zeo?” Suicune asked. Zeo perked up. “S-Suicune!” He flew over and wrapped his wings around his snout. “Where were you?! I thought you got caught!” Suicune simply laughed. “You believe some Trainer could catch me?” Zeo smiled slightly. “I guess you’re right…”

After a while of training, Suicune gave Zeo the hp ups and hp wings and Zeo was quite happy. He was the happiest little Zubat there was…

\----

 

After another few days of training, it happened. Zeo evolved. Soon after that, he was fully evolved. He was a Crobat, large and glorious. He was.. Strong now. Suicune sat outside the small cave they used as a shelter as Zeo lay inside. “... Suicune?” The legendary looked behind him and to Zeo. “I’m glad you found me that day… Thank you.” Suicune smiled. “You’re welcome, my dear Zeo.”   
“.. What happens now?”   
“We simply run and live our lives.” Suicune stood up, Zeo flapping over to him. “You mean, you’re not going to leave me on my own?”   
“Of course not, we are together now, are we not?”  
“Toge- You don’t mean…” Zeo seemed to blush. His basically life-long friend just… Admitted what Zeo had felt for months? “I do mean it, my dear. Come, we have much to do, now that you’re strong enough.”  
“What do you mean, Suicune?”  
“We’re going to find a good home for us.”


End file.
